What a Nuisance!
by irvinedevion
Summary: Everything's cool for Laxus until a professional assassin, along with her loyal and charming assistant stalks and orders him to come with them. Will he be able to endure the Gust General's fearsome pestering? Read on to find out! Laxus/OC
1. Prologue

**Rating: **_T for language and violence._

**Genre: **_romance, humor, and adventure._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters, except for this fanfic plot and original characters._

**Pairing: **_Laxus x OC, Wendy x Romeo_

**A/N: Well, hey there guys! Sorry if this was late.. I decided to put this chapter as the prologue. Hope you'll like it! This chapter has been fixed.**

* * *

The usual chattering, laughing, and distinct scent of booze was present in Fairy Tail that day. Meaning, it was a typical day at the guild house. And even though their numbers have decreased, the noised and fun were still not that distant from the past; even after seven years. This bloody cycle was supposed to continue until the guild encounters yet another issue and they will stop being indolent once in a while. And when is it? Oh yes. Right now.

Two polite knocks were heard in Fairy Tail's wooden front door, which alerted everyone. Everyone turned their heads and focused on the door; the murmurs paused and the ales ignored. Just so you know, being polite barely existed among the Fairies. Makarov and Macao, who were both on the counter, casually talking and drinking paused and straightened up their selves. Everyone thought it was from the Council. Well, they're almost right.

Kinana opened the door and found two young ladies standing on their cheap doorstep. And based from their appearances, they sure have colliding personalities. The one on the left looked fierce yet messy, wearing a shinobi shozoku with a personal touch (sleeveless, navy blue uwagi and hakama with an amaranth pink sash tied on her waist, black, knee-high boots, gray metal arm guards with black arm gloves and underneath, black sarashi wrapping her whole body.), a bizarre hairstyle (cobalt blue hair styled through cornheads on the left side with some stray strands, jagged side bangs on the right with three black hairpins clipped hastily, a single strand on the middle of her face, and a messy bun with long strands sitting on top), a tattered, cream colored cloak, and possessing sharp black eyes and light tan skin. There was a dark green nodachi on her back and a black ninjato seen from the side uncovered by the cloak. The one on the left, on the other hand, looked lovely yet lethal; she possessed a fair complexion and violet eyes and wore a fandango colored romper and thigh-high violet socks and completed her alluring look with her knee-high boots with the shade of eggplant on her feet, thick, dandelion belt on her waist, purple arm bands, and hair styled in a black bob cut.

Everyone except for the veterans raised their eyebrows: _who are these girls?_, they all thought.

"GUST GENERAL!" exclaimed Macao. Almost everyone turned to Macao, who was feeling uneasy while Makarov eyed the woman and nodded in approval. The mumbling started yet again but in a more cautious manner. And yes, we managed to catch one of the mages' conversations.

"That's her name?" asked Happy.

"Eh?" sweated Lucy. "Happy, I think it's a title."

The fierce woman shot a look at Wendy, who was sitting at a chair with Charle on her arms. Although bit scared, Wendy somehow felt that feeling toward s the woman… that feeling when you meet a long lost friend. _Or family._

"Who are those people?" asked Wendy in a shaky tone, trying to dispose the thought on her mind.

"I don't know, Wendy." muttered Erza to the group. "Please, do not let your guard down. Understood?"

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Wendy nodded.

The fierce woman cleared her throat and stated,

"Good day. I would like to speak with your current guildmaster."

There was a sudden rush of silence and everyone turned their heads to Macao.

"I am! What do you need?" said Macao, raising his hand.

"I wou-"

The fierce woman's words were cut off by Makarov clearing his throat.

"Let's take this on the back room, shall we?" said Makarov. "It is best to discuss this request in private. And please, young ladies, kindly drop the formalities." He added before motioning them to come with them. Makarov told Mirajane to keep an eye on everyone. With a nod, they continued to walk towards the back room. As the women followed, the fierce woman cannot help but get irritated at the guild members' darting looks at them, which she labeled as 'intimidating'. They reached the back room and Makarov turned the knob, opening the door. Everyone entered and went to the deserted chairs. As soon as they sat, the discussion started.

"What do you want?" asked Macao sternly.

"Something normal." said the lovely woman with a sweet yet deceiving smile. "Joining a guild?"

"You two are joining this guild?"

"Just me." said the fierce woman.

"Are you two planning on something?"

"Yeah! Joining your guild."

"You two are extremely suspicious people. We all know there's more than that."

The two women looked at each other and faced Macao with an 'ooohh!' expression on their faces, making Macao irritated.

"Well look at your number, sir," replied the lovely woman. "Clearly you are lacking a comrade."

"We don't consider people like you as comrades," snarled Macao.

"Ah, you won't accept a powerful mage to add in your A-list of mages?" snorted the fierce woman. "Well hey, even though we Gust Generals are depicted in the rumors as someone so vicious and heartless we wiped out a country, we are extremely loyal people. And we strictly follow the rules."

"Oh, rubbish! I don't want to place my guildmates in danger just because of admitting a wanted psychopath like you. It's all in the personality! Fairy Tail is a family! With that kind of behavior, no one will most likely want to admit you."

"Three powerful guilds once offered me to join their guild. One of them was Sabertooth."

Macao felt as though he just got punched by a Vulcan.

"Oh. What about the time Gajeel wrecked your crib, hurt most of your 'nakama' –she emphasized the word with her fingers—"

"He's a person mislead," answered Macao. "And the other reason behind it lies with Master Makarov." He added, with disgust plastered on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, we're used to that," sighed the fierce woman. "But wait! What about those who left you behind when your trump cards were stuck on that island? You still consider them as your nakama? –she fidgeted her chin- What about whatstheirnameagain— Mister Purehito! The old man made a dark guild now, right? And also, Iwan Dreyar! Along with his snotty son Laxu—"

Makarov cleared his throat and shot a look at the fierce woman.

"Arashi-san, please. The question."

Arashi stared at Makarov for awhile before talking.

"Okay, I know it seems stupendous for a person like me to do this, but I feel that it is time I enter a legal guild."

Yes, another batch of silence until someone suddenly spoke:

"How is Kage?" asked Makarov boldly.

Arashi paused with sorrowful eyes. For once, Macao felt pity on the young woman. Then, she continued.

"Dead. Three months ago."

The two mens' eyes widened in shock, but had different actions right after; Macao turned to Makarov, who bowed his head down.

"Isn't _Kage_…?"

"_The Gust Generals_' founder and leader," answered Makarov. "Answer me truthfully, Arashi. What is your true purpose for joining this guild?"

She gulped before answering the question.

"The council abolished their ties with us. My friend told me after we buried Kage that they will soon betray us."

"Well, that is the consequence of being an assassin – those who cause death are chased by death." said Macao.

"Well, it is because of you authorities anyway. We won't exist if you didn't have such hatred. You don't want filth in your hands and thus, we were born. They should be the ones being caused by death, for they are the root of all massacres."

"The assassins can always say no, right?"

"What about the forced ones?"

"Are you saying you're forced to?"

"No. I sometimes take pleasure killing criminals."

"Master Makarov, we won't want to have a pyschopath in this guild."

A deafening silence flooded the room before Makarov started to talk again.

"Consider a deal, Makarov-sama?" smirked Arashi. "I'll take on any quest in exchange of the membership."

"If you want to be a member, well at least call him Master Makarov!"

"I may be good at deception, but I will always have one irreplaceable master. Oh, and I'm sorry, but it's not as though I am defacing you but it seems as though Makarov is a better guildmaster than you ever were. I mean, just look. Makarov is the real one studying me while you just nag and spit disgust on my face. Isn't it? And yeah, the guild almost fell to ruins-"

Makarov halted. The fierce woman stopped with a just-saying expression on her face, while Macao is red with anger.

"Mind your tongue, Arashi." said Makarov menacingly.

Arashi nodded with a 'just saying' expression on her face.

"Yes, I'll accept your offer. Bring back Laxus Dreyar. Tell him his exile is done."

_Ahh, grandpa misses his grandson, huh?,_ thought the fierce woman.

"But, on one condition," smirked Makarov. "You're not gonna use any offensive magic nor your weapons in retrieving him. Meaning, you just have to talk him out to come with you two! And yes, the mission should only take three days." He added, chortling at the last word.

The women's jaws dropped.

_Oh, this old man! _ thought Arashi. She can break this law, but how could she if they are her only hope in escaping her issue with the council? Sure, there are other guilds but it was Master Kage's recommendation to take refuge on this guild. Besides, she never did any human retrieval missions even if it sounds like a piece of cake. If she decline, all those persuading will be gone and this 'Nakama Kingdom' will stray off her, and she will have no other choice but join Blue Pegasus. Eww, Blue Pegasus? She's not as lame as Lich. Even if she go down, at least she has a taste in choosing things. A lot of people despise her in Lamia, and those two are currently in the spotlight so it would be best if she go for a barely popular guild, like Fairy Tail! They sure are downtrodden now. And _this will be a hindrance to the Gust Generals_. Ahh, she's really gonna cling on Azusa a lot.

Arashi closed her eyes. And with a sigh, she stood fiercely, opening her eyes again and proclaimed:

"I accept. Azusa! We're leaving."

"Hai!" nodded the lovely woman.

The two turned and was already at the door when suddenly, Makarov knocked on the table.

"By the way, _I will know_ if you're using it."

Shooting a determined smirk at Makarov, Arashi turned and left the guild house along with her apprentice Azusa and yes, they've started their journey, leaving the two guildmasters on the room. Macao turned to Makarov with a why-did-you-do-that expression plastered on his face.

"Never underestimate a Gust General, Macao," smiled Makarov as he exited the room. "They might not look trusty, but those fickle friends are never dishonest when it comes to their reputations."

Macao sat at the chair in a dumbfounded state, pondering on his thoughts. He looked at the small window the where the soft ray of light came from. With a weak smile, he thought:

_Master Makarov probably wants to change someone again._

* * *

And yes, the next chapter will be the start of 'the hunt'. Is it good? :)


	2. Target

Whilst the stars gleamed like pearls under the night sky, the shadows of two women enveloped the cobblestone path of Freyor Street at the city of Zelvia, the neighboring city of Magnolia.

It was Azusa, with Arashi on the lead, running as fast like a pack of wolves. They came from the train station and halted on a dark yet empty hallway. And there, Azusa sat while Arashi stood up, standing as a lookout.

"Do you have connections here?" asked Azusa.

"Nah, Do you?" answered Arashi. She removed her tattered cloak and put it in inside a small knapsack.

"Yes, three to be exact."

Arashi arranged her bangs and pulled out a map and a marker from the knapsack. She threw it towards Azusa and yes, she caught the items. Azusa raised her eyebrows, which meant, 'You know what to do.' and turned her back, now out to find Laxus Dreyar.

She ran as swift as the wind with a weather eye; she checked every alley, street, squares, and windows for any sign of a big hulking white guy with blonde hair. Yet Laxus' presence wasn't seen anywhere. Hrmmm, was there something wrong with her calculations? She walked yet stopped her tracks, starting to feel thwarted. _No, he should not be far away from us_, she thought. _This is the first ideal city to travel and judging from Magnolia's locals, he left the city just a few hours ago_.

She sighed and found a decent hotel to her right. And carefully, she stared at the window. The window was situated near the hotel secretary. This caught her attention.She gazed at the window intently. Within a few seconds, she saw a tall white man with spiky blond hair wearing a green hooded cloak near the. Her eyes widened as she saw the guy talking to the secretary — Arashi licked her lips and smiled like a grinch. _So, finding a decent place to stay, huh? Nice_. She quickly hid behind a wall after she noticed Laxus about to stare outside the window. She peered one last time before contacting her dear apprentice. Just one more confirmation and the first duty's done; Bolt-shaped scar on the right eye? Check. Feeling triumphant, she raised her index and middle finger and placed them on her forehead. She slowly close her eyes, opened it again, and after clearing her throat, she contacted Azusa.

_Azusa. Oi. Azusa._

Azusa, who's already finished with marking the map, was outside the door of friend's house and noticed Arashi's call. She probably met with her one of her affiliates. She placed her index and middle finger on her forehead too, and answered:

_What?_

_How's thing's going?_

_I visited one of my affiliates. He'll provide the lodging for us._

_Ahh, good._

_What about you?_

Arashi chortled as she broke into a run and jumped at the large pipes of the alley. She reached a building's summit and turned, checking the hotel's name. She smirked and replied:

_Target Found._


	3. Let's Meet the Lussacs!

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, the first days of school were stressful and lots of things happened. And yeah, I have to admit, I was pretty lazy. So that also adds up why I uploaded it pretty late. Anyway, enjoy!**

Azusa smiled as she heard the news. It's good that they progress fast, she thought. The faster they accomplish the work, the more her shishou assures she's out of trouble.

_Azusa: Good job, shishou! Where?_

_Arashi: He's in a hotel — Popperpole hotel. Two streets away from Freyor._

_Azusa: Haha! Popperpole Hotel? That's the worst one out here._

_Arashi: You stayed there?_

_Azusa: Yup. It's pretty rough for ugly people._

_Arashi: What are you trying to say?_

_Azusa: I mean, they only do 'real service' on attractive people._

_Arashi: Oh. Moving on; where's your friend's house anyway?_

_Azusa: Next street to Freyor, on the right: Ricot. Search for this house: Khaki walls, auburn roof, earth yellow gate._

_Arashi: Roger that._

The private, telepathic conversation ended right after the two dropped their fingers on their foreheads. Arashi gazed at the full moon as her mind pondered over her master.

_Kage-jiji. How are you? Is afterlife a great adventure? I wish you'll visit my dreams soon. They said spirits can tread on living people's minds. Or just give me some omen along the way. Oji-san, the generals have disbanded. I'm sorry if your dream didn't continue much longer. If only Ika-chan stayed with us…_

Arashi bowed her head, trying to suppress her tears; tears coming from her overflowing emotions. She bit her lip as she thought of her former comrade Ika-chan… _Arrogant, selfless traitor_, she thought. Trying to stay stoic, Arashi went ahead to find the house, leaping from building to building. The usual leaping didn't enlighten her mood too, even if the wind feels nice as it splashed on her face. But the cold air didn't feel welcoming anymore as it tried to penetrate inside her, now that her core is weak because her scumbag brain was back to pondering to her memories again. Her precious yet pitiful memories. She always hated it when this happens, feeling that she's weak and helpless. Easy prey. The fearless Gust General, whose strength dissipates whenever she's having those silly flashbacks.

And that's where she decided to throw off her emotions. But of course, that's not really easy, especially from someone who has always longed for acknowledgement. Nobody accepted her but her father, the generals, and her trusty accomplice. Oh well, at least she still got Azusa. She still trusts that vermin, staying with her for so long even if the shape shifter tried to kill her or is probably now trying to plan her death, just staying by her side for sometime so she can have a share with the assassin's glory.

She jumped down, and her feet landed on the cobblestoned road at Ricot street. She treaded for a few minutes and soon found a small yet dainty house with two small flower pots sitting on either side of the doorstep. It has those simple Khaki walls, an auburn roof, and earth yellow gate.

_A jolly family probably lives here_, she thought.

And she wasn't mistaken. She knocked on the door politely and stepped back, the door being opened a few seconds later by a tall, fair-skinned man in his mid-thirties, with strawberry blond hair neatly combed, an Einstein-style moustache, and rimmed glasses flashing a pearl-white smile. In short, the good boy-style.

"Hello! You must be Julie!" he greeted.

_Julie? Who the fuck is Julie?_, she thought. It took a few minutes for her mind to register that Azusa actually codenamed her, for her infamous codename _Arashi_ is probably known all over Fiore because of her bloody reputation. She nodded politely, and the man held out her hand.

"My name's Alexander! Alexander Lussac, retired biochemist and science high school teacher. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, sir," replied Arashi politely, shaking his long, large hands. "Is my friend Azusa already here?"

"Oh, Azusa! Yes, she is already here, lounging at the living room. Come on in!"

Mr. Lussac placed his hand on Arashi's right shoulder, the other guiding her to the living room. To be honest, the house has quite an illusion: it's far more spacious inside! There Arashi saw three people sitting comfortably at the velvet red sofas: her sassy apprentice, sipping tea; the middle-aged woman who's probably Mr. Lussac's wife; and the thin, young boy beaming at her who's obviously their son. Mr. Lussac walked towards his wife and son, kissing them both in the cheeks before he cleared his throat, introducing the family members. Arashi sat beside Azusa, who still feels sassy drinking tea, as shown when her pinky is still stuck while drinking from the cup. _I feel like some photographer here taking a picture of a nineteen fifties' American family_, she thought.

"This is my flawless wife Lourdes, – he tilts his head next to Mrs. Lussac, earning him a small tap at the cheek as she smiled sweetly, making him chuckle – and my able son Tucker –he ruffles his son's strawberry blond hair–, and me, of course, the head of the family, and that's the Lussac family."

They beamed at the two mages, making Arashi trying her best not to raise her eyebrow, thinking it's too rude for such a kind, jovial, and weird family to do the action. Probably the safest move they thought of, they both nodded and smiled politely.

"Suit yourselves, you two," said Mrs. Lussac, standing up. "I'll go make some pancakes and more tea."

As the light of the house did her job at the kitchen, Azusa and Arashi were interviewed by the two.

"Now that mommy's not here, it's alright to talk about something about action…"

Arashi furrowed her brows. What the fuck is he trying to say?

"So, you two are mages are right?" the two said enthusiastically.

Azusa nodded in a friendly manner while Arashi gawked. The two men both turned to each other and clapped their hands excitedly, like some five-year olds who were just given a very-good-star stamp in their hands. Azusa smiled 'casually' as she nudged Arashi in the ribs. She gave a menacing look which meant, "don't act paranoid, you fucker with no social skills,".

"What kind of magic do you guys use?" asked Tucker.

"I use chain and transformation magic!" Azusa answered cheerily.

"I use heaps, but the main one is wind magic," Arashi replied lazily.

"WOW! Use magic, use magic!" exclaimed the kid.

Arashi turned to Mr. Lussac, asking for permission if it's okay. He nods excitedly, curious with how the magic works and how it looks like. She snorts and faces Tucker, smiling like some Christmas elf. Her hand mimics a handgun and she points it at Tucker's face, emitting a puff of air. Tucker laughs and claps as Azusa laughed, holding the kid's hand and playing with him. The nerdy father on the other hand turned to Arashi, his interest sparking as he asked the mage.

"How did you acquire those?" the father said curiously.

"You have to drop some science to find it, sir," I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people get their magic because of their ethnicity, their blood. While some get it through willpower; so that's the reason for mages who don't have mage ancestors. By believing that such thing exists, that something like it is actually possible, your spiritual self will soon earn enough to attract magic energy. Though you will need to make very good use of your emotions and imagination and that's the hard thing about it; cynic people won't get it and soon give up."

_Well, that's ironic, I'm a cynic anyway_, she thought.

"So you mean, your mind is like a magnet that attracts energy everywhere? Are there types of energies around?"

"You're right about the attraction stuff. The core you made pulls all the natural energy, oh and yeah, there's only one type of energy. It's up to you and your body to change it to your magic's suitable type: something like how plants convert oxygen to carbon dioxide. Oh, and the result of the conversion will be your magic type."

Mr. Lussac nodded slowly, his mind deep in thoughts of the hows and whys of a mage and its world. Mrs. Lussac soon entered the room filled with treats and after a few minutes, the family soon decided to eat dinner, leading them to their wonderful dining room filled with sumptuous and luscious food, with cold water and orange juice to quench one's thirst.

The topic at the table was quite friendly, with everyone asking about their travels and consulting them with ideal places to visit. Mr. Lussac also told that he and Azusa were colleagues; Azusa being Lussac's assistant in the laboratory. _Well that's news_, thought Arashi. Who knew the woman actually had a thing for science? After a good thirty minutes dinner was finished and everyone cleaned up; Mr. Lussac, mopping the floor; Tucker, wiping the dining table; and the three women cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. They were then ushered by Mrs. Lussac to the second floor, where a guest room fit for two people waits.

Azusa opened the door and froze as she found a simple yet elegant room decorated with light blue and peach shades. She's so grateful for receiving such treatment from the Lussac family, even decorating the best room in such a dreamy style that felt like heaven. _I can praise this all day_, she thought, still admiring the room. She'll never deny it, no matter how much people insist that it was just a plain bedroom. While her violet eyes sparkled and her hand clasped to each other, an irritated Arashi stands behind her, weary and haggard.

"MOVE IT!" yelled Arashi, losing her patience and kicking Azusa's butt, making Azusa land at the floor face first.

"Ow! You don't have to do that!" growled Azusa.

"You know how hard it was to scrub off all that dark stuff in the pans and besides, I'm your master so imma do whatever the fuck I want."

Azusa snarled, irritated at her shishou. Arashi on the other hand, plopped on the bed, not minding her annoyed apprentice. She moved to the right side of the bed and sat, catching her knapsack just in time even with her back turned after Azusa suddenly threw it to her. Azusa sat on the left side, laying out the map of Zelvia.

"Yay, discussion time!" said Arashi, mocking Tucker's cheerful tone. "Zuzu-chan, what do we do?" she added, sniggering.

"Whatever, you sound like a banshee," grumbled Azusa. "First, we must know something about our target."

"Haven't we discussed that on train?"

"We just talked about his physical characteristics. And a few about his connections. We must continue this because _I'm the infiltrator in this team_."

"Hey, I infiltrate too!" Arashi piped up.

"But you're too violent. You said you know Makarov-sama's motives, right? You should be a bit more passive in this mission. And that's an order."

Arashi shot a look at Azusa, feeling as if her General pride has been thwarted by her own apprentice. She soon changed it into an understanding gaze, knowing that it was for the best.

"Tell me everything you know," said Azusa.

"Let's see… He's Makarov's grandson –Azusa threw a sarcastic look– bitch, chill out. You said everything, right? Yeah, he's Makarov's grandson. According to the hearsays, he's the pride of the guild back when he was a member and when the Gildarts guy is away. Second strongest mage. He's a big hulking white blond who has a scar on his eye which obviously gives us a clue about his magic. He has three ultra loyal pals and they have a group called Raijinshuu; the tan weirdo who calls his toys babies, probably his main weapons; the polite-looking gaylord who uses runes; and the brunette with glasses who caused mayhem at their silly Fantasia event. She … turned people into stone?"

"WILL YOU STOP LABELING THEM?" roared Azusa.

"Of course I'm gonna label them! I don't even know their names The hell do you want? Some freaking long description? I'm not a writer and besides, the labeling will help because you will easily spot them. And you will remember it easily!" she added, smirking.

"Whatever. So there's a chance the three might be spying on us?"

Arashi nodded. Azusa then turned and fixed her eyes on the window, looking for a shadow of a person outside.

"They're probably already following us," warned Arashi. "But I can't sense them for now."

"Well that's good. Here' the plan."

She pointed her finger at the building with the name 'Popperpole Hotel' written on top.

"We're damn lucky we're near the hotel. His followers will probably warn him. We'll start tomorrow with me infiltrating the building as a worker while you work on standby, keeping an eye on the three. The only thing I know about Laxus, aside from his appearance is that he busty girls; just like all men. That should help."

Azusa continued dictating the plans as Arashi listened intently, now with a serious expression on her face. _This mission is putting my freedom at stake_, she thought. Her sharp eyes watched as Azusa's index finger pointed and encircled locations repeatedly, indicating their different positions and their prey's ideal points. The briefing on the room lasted an hour before it ended with a satisfied Azusa and a nodding Arashi, smiling in approval. They cleared their items in the bed and placed it in a safe, hidden place before lying at the bed and turning their backs. They closed their eyes and slept soundly.

"_She's from that clan, right? Off from that hag's blood?"_

"_Stupid twit."_

"_She'll grow a whore, as expected from the Marvells."_

"_She's the heiress, right?"_

"_Sshhh. She's staring at us."_

"_Hah, still trying to fit in?"_

"_Get off, you imp!"_

Words and sentences echoed in Arashi's mind as she her dream ponders on her memoirs; the bitter, old days of her childhood. This is bad, she thought. As the woman had a strained face, unable to stop her dream, a clear image of a small girl the age of five flashes before her eyes, and soon she was trapped in the sad scene. The young girl lay helpless in the middle of a rugged marketplace; she tripped on a rock, weakened by rejection, and wore a faded green shirt and navy blue shorts, now sullied with dirt from the road's dirt and dust. She had short, cobalt blue hair and dark eyes holding back tears. The women infront of her threw disgusted looks, 'whispering' such hurtful comments while the men all laughed at her, shouting, "this one will grow a nice body!"

She tried to stand up, now with tears streaming her face; Teardrops fall to the ground as the girl faced the people around her. Her teeth were clenched in anger, but she released from it when she shouted:

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE?"

And there she ran away, forgetting all the people around her and being consumed by hatred with each step she takes. The scene then fades and a whirlpool filled with cool colors of green and blue appears, now transporting to yet another view.

The next one was quite gruesome; the kid, now a few years older, was chained and kneeling as she whimpered in agony, her back filled with gashes oozing with blood. She was in a bathroom, as seen from the baby blue tiles and the green bucket of water beside her. Her eyes were flooding with tears containing anger, misery, and regret as she winces even at the smallest moves. Grey eyes peeked through the wooden door and the voice of an old woman, hoarse and old snarled before departing, and saying, "That's what you get for your irresponsible behavior."

The girl bit her lip too long and too hard; a streak of vermilion liquid went down from her lip, with the most negative emotions empowering her purest hatred.

Streams of lights and blurred faces flashes before it was changed into a distressed sight; the girl was older, with her long, cobalt blue hair tied up in a messy bun. The feeling of the moment had that essence of distress… of such heavy pain. It wasn't of physical pain, but of mental and emotional; she stood beside a young man with jet black hair with odd eyes; the left one black and the other silver. He wore a black waistcoat, pants, and shoes. They were in the end of a lush green forest, wet and never cared no matter how hard the rain poured that day, for it was such a sad one. They were both suffering, holding on to their last memories of the man they owe everything. They were weeping in despair. _In sorrow. _The girl had a bouquet of asphodel in hand while the man carried a shovel. In front of them was a grave, with a neat marble tombstone standing and these words etched:

**Magus Frode**

**(Kage)**

**? – X791**

The girl placed the bouquet in the grave while the man disintegrated the shovel.

"The Council will betray us soon," said the man. "We have to find a guild for protection."

"After everything we've done?" roared the girl. "We became their dogs and this is how they'll repay us? They didn't even made our image nice, we're just known to everyone as bloodthirsty mages!" the girl broke down and cried. She lied at the muddy grass as rain droplets hit her light tan face. The man walked towards her and patted her back lightly.

"A lot of people still don't know what we look like," he assured.

The two hugged for awhile before breaking, with the girl saying:

"I know the time we lose Kage-jiji we'll probably hit rock bottom,"

"Yeah. I must advice you to join a legal guild. We'll part ways soon. It's best if the two of us aren't in the same guild."

The girl frowns.

"It's better if we're separate. They'll have a hard time finding us anyway and if ever they do, they'll only find one."

The girl bows her head, her eyes filled with hurt. But she faced her comrade and smirked:

"You're really living up to your codename, huh? Well, you're right."

"What, Lich? I don't know who nicknamed me that, but it's rubbish," he chuckled.

She smiled and hugged the man tightly.

"I'll miss the generals."

"Me too."

Arashi woke up, startled, panting, and her face wet with tears. She had another bad dream. And this time, it was extra special; she dreamt of the most painful moments of her life. She stared at the ceiling, feeling so sad. She turned and thought for awhile, before letting this sentence drift her off into sleep.

_I hope my sister is in peace._


End file.
